1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to electronic devices, and more particularly, to mobile electronic devices, such as a mobile telephone, with an electronic display and side keys.
2. Background Art
Mobile phones and other electronic devices are very useful for: telephone calls; internet usage; e-mailing; texting; downloading; photography; video conferencing; surfing and searching the world wide web; retrieving, storing and viewing information; social networking; calculating; computing, playing games, etc. Most electronic devices will fail, short out, or otherwise become ineffective or less effective, upon exposure to too much moisture, such as heavy rain, sleet, snow, or from swimming or being submerged in water, such as accidentally dropping the phone in toilets, puddles, swimming pools, basins or sinks
Over the years various attempts have been made to seal buttons, keys, and other features of electronic devices. These attempts have met with varying degrees of success. However, most conventional prior sealing designs and systems do not effectively seal and waterproof the side keys of an electronic device.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved water sealing side key system for side keys of an electronic device which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.